<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Jacket Around My Shoulders by that_one_bunnyzen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465878">Your Jacket Around My Shoulders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_bunnyzen/pseuds/that_one_bunnyzen'>that_one_bunnyzen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Double Life, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mafia NCT, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk what else to tag, mafia leader jaehyun, med student doyoung, oh there it is, this is gonna go well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_bunnyzen/pseuds/that_one_bunnyzen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the mafia world, Jung Jaehyun is the leader of NCT, the biggest underground mafia group in Seoul. In the civilian world, Jung Jaehyun, under the alias of Jung Yoonoh, is a university student majoring in finance and the boyfriend of Kim Dongyoung, who is unaware of Yoonoh’s real identity. When the two worlds clash, Doyoung has to find his place in his boyfriend’s dangerous life.</p><p>(Note: J means Jaehyun (the mafia leader), Y means Yoonoh (the university student), D means Dongyoung/Doyoung)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I am that_one_snoopyzen and this is my first story on AO3 :D Hopefully soon, I can figure out how this website works. I am writing this because Kick It is basically a mafia AU begging to be written. Also Jaehyun in that suit screamed daddy and mafia leader so I had to, I had to.</p><p>So here is me contributing a really bad fanfic to Jaedo/Dojae nation so I hope you all enjoy this story :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>J</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>A big bag of cocaine was set down on a table, a huge wad of bills passed from the first person to the other. The first man snapped his fingers and a bodyguard slid the bag inside his coat pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for doing business with me, Jung.” the first man said, blowing out a smoke inhaled from a cigar. Jung, sitting across from the man, nodded in response and took the bills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same here, Lee, it took me a while to get this big of an amount.” Jung responded. Lee nodded in understanding and got up, his three bodyguards lining up to protect Lee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you next time.” Lee said his goodbyes and left, surrounded by the three buff as hell men. Jung leaned against his chair and opened the lights using a remote.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can come out now, Seo.” Jung called out and Seo, an extremely tall male holding a handgun, came out of a secret door behind a bookshelf filled with binders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still don’t trust Lee.” Seo remarked, collapsing against the couch. “It took Chittaphon several weeks to get 13 kg of cocaine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lee is greedy as fuck, but at least we got nearly 30 million won.” Jung stated and Seo nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna head back to your university life, Jaehyun? It’s nearing 1am, don’t want to worry your boyfriend.” Seo asked, checking the time on his Rolex watch. Jaehyun’s eyes widened and got up, checking his phone to see if his boyfriend texted back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, thanks Johnny.” Jaehyun grabbed his coat and exited his office, leaving Johnny by himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope he doesn’t fucking mess up.” Johnny grumbled as he locked the office door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>D</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a shitty convenience store by a local university, the cashier drummed his fingers on the cash register as he stared at the clock. Night shifts were truly that bitch. A bell was heard by the entrance, a signal that a customer has arrived. The cashier sighed and stretched his arms, hearing his bones crack. A candy bar and a large bag of chips were dumped as the customer yawned loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going off that diet, I see.” the cashier remarked snarkily. The customer glared at the cashier, eyebags visible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That diet isn’t doing shit.” the customer hissed in response. The cashier shrugged as he scanned the items. “I have this philosophy essay due tomorrow night and I thought it was a fucking great idea to start it now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds harsh.” The cashier sympathised with the tired customer, shoving the food in a plastic bag. “Good luck, philosophy student.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks… med student?” The customer smiled softly when the cashier nodded. “Nailed it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good night.” The cashier watched as the customer exited, greeted with the annoying silence he faced for the past few hours. 1:27am, the clock read, as the bell rang again, the cashier smiling when he saw the new customer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for something, can’t seem to find it.” the new customer remarked, lifting a perfectly shaped eyebrow. The cashier rolled his eyes, full of endearment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking for?” the cashier asked before being swooped into an over-the-counter kiss. The cashier noted during the kiss that the customer smelled like cigars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I think I found it.” The customer sat down on the counter and the cashier let the customer wrap an arm around his shoulders. “My Doie didn’t tell me that he was working the night shift.” Doie shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well my Yoonoh doesn’t tell me where he is.” Doie fired back and Yoonoh chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you Dongyoung, I was out for my night classes.” Yoonoh responded, snatching a bag of Skittles and started eating from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s gonna cost you.” Dongyoung’s words were missed as Yoonoh continued munching on the candy. Yoonoh gave Dongyoung a bill and the cashier punched it in. “How was class today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, Professor Lee was talking about how his son learned how to walk recently.” Yoonoh answered, nibbling on a strawberry Skittle. “Still don’t understand how it relates to international business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night class teachers have nothing else to talk about.” Dongyoung and Yoonoh continued talking away about horrible professors. At 2am, the bell rang again and Yoonoh quickly jumped off the counter to stand by the drinks section.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dons, you took Taeil hyung’s shift?” the newcomer asked, wearing the exact same ugly uniform as Dongyoung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he had an assignment due tonight and procrastination is our best friend.” Dongyoung answered, getting a snort from his coworker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Typical university students.” the newcomer giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a uni student as well, Taeyong hyung.” Taeyong hung his coat jacket and spotted Yoonoh, who was scrolling through his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoonoh, you’re not very subtle.” Taeyong remarked and Yoonoh gave the older a dimpled smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Caught me again, hyung.” Yoonoh said cheekily and the cashiers shared glances. “Anyway, Doie, if you're ready to go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Yoon.” Dongyoung got his coat and took Yoonoh’s hand, waving at Taeyong as the couple exited the convenience store. Sitting in the passenger’s seat of Yoonoh’s car, Dongyoung’s nose crinkled when he smelled the strong scent of cigars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Doie, some person was smoking a cigar next to me.” Yoonoh said with worry, noticing his boyfriend’s discomfort. Dongyoung nodded and Yoonoh rolled down the windows. The short car ride was silent, as it was 2am. Entering their rather nice apartment, Dongyoung didn’t bother taking off his uniform before collapsing on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a class at 8am.” Dongyoung mumbled when Yoonoh entered the bed as well, in his pajamas and a headband pushing his hair back. “Please wake me up before then, if you’re even here in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be, don’t worry.” Yoonoh assured his boyfriend, throwing the covers over them. Dongyoung huddled close to Yoonoh before falling asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Y</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After staring at Dongyoung’s sleeping expression for a while, Yoonoh’s eyes started to close as well until his phone pinged. Holding Dongyoung carefully, Yoonoh stretched his arm to read the text message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Johnny Seo</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: intruder alert on the west side, planning to invade the main building </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>(2:37am KST)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoonoh sighed before carefully untangling himself from Dongyoung, who grumbled in his sleep. Taking out a pen, Yoonoh scribbled a note before sliding it under Dongyoung’s pillow.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“Sorry babe.” Yoonoh mumbled and left a peck on Dongyoung’s forehead. Changing quickly, Yoonoh slid on his varsity jacket and wore a face mask on top. Yoonoh opened a hidden drawer to grab a handgun, carefully sliding it into his pocket. The gun shined in his pocket, the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jung Jaehyun</span>
  </em>
  <span> engraved in it. “I have a bastard to take care of.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow welcome to another chapter! This is where the main shit goes down and Doyoung gets a taste of the mafia life, I guess that is what I need to say about this chapter. Warning that there are action scenes, some blood and gagging. Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>D</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An alarm clock rang sharply, signalling a new day. Dongyoung blindly slapped around his nightstand before hitting the alarm clock, the annoying piece of technology stopping. Rubbing his eyes, Dongyoung grumbled for Yoonoh, turning around to see Yoonoh’s side empty. Dongyoung sighed heavily, used to this, and grabbed the note poking out from the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sorry Doie but I have to bail Youngho out of jail, you know how he is. I set that terrible alarm clock for you so you won’t hate me for missing your class as well. Also your disgusting tea order should be ready by 7:30, how do you even drink that stuff? Anyway, I love you. - Yoonoh</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongyoung folded the note and got up, belatedly realizing that he was still wearing his terrible work uniform. He looked at the clock, which read 7:15am, and got up to stretch. He saw Yoonoh’s pajamas askew on the floor and his headband on the nightstand. Dongyoung picked up the headband, shaking his head at the poor quality, and placed it back on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s always so hasty.” Dongyoung mumbled, picking up Yoonoh’s pajamas off the floor. Dongyoung got ready for his morning classes quickly, wearing one of Yoonoh’s varsity jackets over a black t-shirt and jeans, and went down to the coffee shop to get the order Yoonoh placed for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tea for Jung Yoonoh.” the barista called out when Dongyoung entered the shop. The barista lightened up seeing Dongyoung. “Hey hyung! I got your tea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Jeno.” Dongyoung responded, taking the cup from Jeno. The barista grabbed a chocolate croissant and passed it to Dongyoung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoonoh hyung said to add this to his account.” Jeno piped up, calling out another name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet of him.” Dongyoung remarked as he took the pastry with his tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, have a nice day hyung.” Jeno smiled cutely and slid a coffee to another customer. Dongyoung said his goodbyes and exited the coffee shop, munching on the croissant. His morning went smoothly after that, Dongyoung forgetting about Yoonoh’s reason for being missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>J</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who told VIXX that we were located here?” Jaehyun yelled, throwing a knife at the wall. A group of people were standing with their arms behind their back, scared eyes flickering from Jaehyun to Johnny, who was loading his gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one sir, I think we have a mole.” one answered quickly. Jaehyun’s angry eyes met the person’s scared ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then find the mole, you bitch.” Jaehyun hissed. The person nodded and Jaehyun sat down. “Get the fuck out.” The group of people scrambled out and Johnny lowered his gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jae, calm down.” Johnny mumbled, seeing his boss’ shoulder shake in fury. “We will find the fucking mole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if VIXX found our stash? Chittaphon told me that N ran out of cocaine a while ago.” Jaehyun got up to pace his office, Johnny moving his eyes to follow his boss’ figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t invade for that reason.” Johnny tried to explain. “They probably want their mole back. Or the mole is someone from your university life.” Jaehyun stopped pacing, looking towards Johnny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one from my university life knows about this. Well except for you, Youngho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew I hate that name.” Johnny grabbed a cigarette packet and a lighter, flickering the latter object on. Jaehyun’s glare made Johnny lower the lighter. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doie got suspicious when he smelled cigars last night.” Johnny rolled his eyes and pocketed the objects. “I had to convince him for weeks that I wasn’t a smoker, he hates those types of people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what if he finds out that his Yoonoh is a mafia leader named Jung Jaehyun?” Jaehyun took in a sharp breath and strode to Johnny. Grabbing the taller’s shirt, Jaehyun slammed Johnny against the wall and glared at his right-hand man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dongyoung will never find out about me.” Jaehyun hissed, Johnny’s shocked expression making Jaehyun’s eyes widen. Jaehyun let go of Johnny’s shirt and took a few steps back. “If he finds out, I will never forgive myself. He cannot know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jae…” Johnny started and sat Jaehyun down on the chair. “Sorry for bringing it up, I am always worried for Dongyoung’s safety.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s grown on you.” Jaehyun couldn’t help the smile. Johnny scoffed, also smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a sassy bitch that doesn’t have a filter and annoys me at every opportunity possible.” Johnny concluded. “He’s fucking fantastic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks John.” Jaehyun mumbled, hearing a knock on the door. “Name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark Lee from Drops.” the person answered and Johnny got up to open the door. Mark Lee entered the room and stood across where Jaehyun was sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I help you, Mark?” Jaehyun asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found the mole, it was Choi, who you found three weeks ago.” Mark stated. “Yuta and Lucas are going to eliminate him immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s always the new ones.” Jaehyun responded, leaning against his chair. “We need to strengthen the security checks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sicheng and Renjun are working on that.” Mark answered. “They will fire the current security team and become the sole members.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mark.” Jaehyun nodded at Mark and the drops kid couldn’t help but to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome Mr. Jung.” Mark bowed and was escorted out by Johnny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was quick.” Johnny remarked as soon as Mark left. “Rather suspicious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Choi was rather obvious that he was hiding something.” Jaehyun said, removing the knife he threw at the wall. “The thing is that we didn’t know what and do we know if Yuta and Lucas questioned Choi before killing him off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knowing those two, they think later.” Johnny responded. Jaehyun sighed and hid his face in his hands. “By the way, they destroyed Ten’s lab so I’m getting Xiaojun and Yangyang to work on a new floor plan. Chenle will contribute to the payments.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How desperate were they to destroy our lab?” Jaehyun sighed again and opened his palm. Johnny was quick to give his cigarette packet and lighter to his boss. Jaehyun only smoked when he was stressed. Jaehyun took out his own lighter and lit up the stick of death, letting out a puff of white smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard Hyuk and Ken talk about how Lee abandoned them to ask us for cocaine. They have been busy finding fentanyl and meth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are looking for the rare stuff, fentanyl.” Jaehyun remarked, feeling the tobacco in his lungs. “Lee is a basic man and he wanted cocaine.” Jaehyun had been so stressed that he smoked the entire cigarette already. Johnny took the cigarette butt from the boss and tossed it in the bin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jae, you rest in the office. Dongyoung has back to back lectures until the evening.” Johnny patted Jaehyun’s back before heading to the door. “I will take care of the damages and drag Ten out of there. I will let you know about any conflict between mafias and I will tell Dongyoung that you will be late home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Jaehyun got off his chair to collapse on his nice couch, passing out immediately. His dreams were full of the gummy smile he missed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>D</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongyoung walked out the science building and opened his phone, hoping for a text from Yoonoh that the younger would pick him up. Unfortunately, there were no texts from Yoonoh but there was one from Youngho, Yoonoh’s best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Seo Youngho</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: dons, yoonoh and i are working together for a project tonight, he will be home late and his phone died (4:25pm KST)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The text message was from a few hours ago and the sky was dark, which meant Dongyoung had to walk home alone. He would call an Uber but he didn’t want to waste money for a five minute drive. Hugging himself in Yoonoh’s varsity jacket (yes, Jaehyun/Yoonoh has two of those jackets), Dongyoung started walking towards the university entrance, opening Google Maps to get directions to his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I hope Yoon is resting, he’s either bailing Youngho out of jail or doing night classes.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dongyoung thought to himself, turning right down a quiet street, unusual for downtown. The med student’s eyes kept flickering between his phone and the street in front of him, wary of his surroundings. Unknown to him though, he was being followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>???</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that jacket, it’s NCT.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would an NCT member walk casually by a university?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, if we catch someone from NCT, we could put a bounty on him and be rich.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sounds good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The boss would love that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>D</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongyoung continued to walk, his phone at 3%, and he turned his head to see a blur. His eyes narrowed, confused as to what he saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” Dongyoung asked rather shakily. No response. “I saw you, come out here!” No response again. Dongyoung faced the path home but he was stopped by someone crooning at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey pretty." Dongyoung turned around fully to see a person smirking at him. "What are you doing at this hour?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that any of your business?" Dongyoung replied sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People from NCT are always so confident." Dongyoung saw two other men join the first one but his mind was zoned in on what he was called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not from NCT. What even is that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The oblivious card." the second man remarked. "All NCT members wear that jacket."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's my boyfriend's jacket-" Dongyoung started but his wrist was grasped sharply by the third man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even better.” the third person cooed before Dongyoung snatched his wrist away and punched the man square in the face. The two other mobsters watched the third person crumple on the pavement, shock on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That bitch.” the first man hissed, Dongyoung using that moment to run. He didn’t get far before the first man slammed Dongyoung against a brick wall, the med student feeling blood trickle down his head. “Oh the bounty is gonna be so high.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck off me.” Dongyoung bit out, struggling in the man’s surprisingly strong hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thought-” The first man was wrenched off Dongyoung and the med student slid down the wall, watching the man get beaten up by a person wearing the same jacket as the med student. The other two rushed off seeing the newcomer, fear evident on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope this reminds you never to mess with NCT.” the newcomer hissed as the first man ran off. Dongyoung’s lids got heavy as the trickle of blood continued dripping down, his eyes trying to focus on the NCT member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who… are you?” Dongyoung mumbled when the NCT member approached him. The NCT member’s eyes were dark yet familiar, the only part of the face Dongyoung could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to ask you the same question.” the NCT member responded, extending a hand. Dongyoung took it and stood up on wobbly feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was accused of being part of your… group.” Dongyoung watched the NCT member’s eyes narrow as they scanned him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because you’re wearing our signature jacket.” Dongyoung felt a handkerchief pressed against his forehead, wiping the blood away. “I want to ask you where you got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This jacket belongs to my boyfriend.” The NCT member’s eyes widened but they narrowed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who is your boyfriend?” Dongyoung’s eyes narrowed as well, done with this man accusing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jung Yoonoh, do you know who that is?” It was awfully silent before Dongyoung was gagged by the NCT member. The med student clawed at the taller’s muscular arms to free himself but it was too late. Eyes rolling up, Dongyoung went limp against the NCT member’s grasp, his lids closing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>???</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the smaller collapsed against him, the masked man swooped the unconscious person bridal style, staring down at him afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jung Yoonoh…” the person mumbled. “Dongyoung had to find out the hard way.” Watching his surroundings, the NCT member carried Dongyoung to his fancy car and drove off, introducing Dongyoung to the dangerous world Jung Yoonoh lived in.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any guesses on who saved Dongyoung at the end?? I hope this was good and next chapter, Dons gets to see NCT for the first time! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone and welcome to a new chapter! Sorry for the two week delay but I was busy with university. I hope this chapter is good and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>J</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all of his years of being in NCT, Jaehyun had never seen so much chaos in the building even though they were a mafia who normally had intruders trying to steal their drugs or take over. A member had told the group that he found an outsider wearing an NCT jacket who was attacked by Stray Kids, a rival mafia group, and the reaction was immediately rowdy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An outsider wearing an NCT jacket?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoever the outsider is must either know someone in NCT or it’s a pure coincidence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The boss is gonna kill the member who lent the outsider the jacket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While everyone waited for the member to come back with the outsider, Jaehyun collected his inner circle and gathered them inside the lounging area, exclusive to only them. The silence was tense, most of the members twiddling their fingers or shuffling their feet. Jaehyun was leaning against the pool table with his arms crossed, staring down his closest members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss, why did you gather- oof!” one of the shorter members started but was cut off by another member elbowing him in the stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Lee Donghyuck, you ask me why.” Jaehyun fired back and everyone was silent. “An outsider was wearing an NCT jacket, a jacket that belonged to someone within this circle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Johnny hyung did specify that.” one of the taller members added, twirling a USB in his hand. “He’s on the way back with the outsider and Kun-ge is going to check up on the outsider’s injuries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard, Winwin. Bang Chan is a really strong guy.” a member with artistic tattoos on his arms remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss, do we eliminate the outsider right away?” a member who looked like he walked straight out of a manga asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Yuta, we will question the outsider. You and Lucas should have done that with Choi before dismembering him.” Jaehyun replied tonelessly and Lucas, the tallest member who was twirling a handgun in his hand, flushed in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry boss.” Lucas mumbled and Jaehyun sighed heavily. The group was silent again before Jaehyun’s phone pinged. The boss opened the phone to see a message from Johnny, his eyes narrowing afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Johnny Seo</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: brought the outsider to kun and he is checking up on injuries (8:35pm KST)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Johnny Seo</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: before we question the outsider, you need to see who he is, jae (8:35pm KST)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun closed his phone and looked at his inner circle, who looked back at him with curious eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all stay here, I will check on Seo and the outsider.” Jaehyun commanded, getting replies of “yes, boss” and nods. Jaehyun turned his heel and left, leaving the group to speculate and accuse each other of outside relationships.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>NCT Inner Circle</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Renjun, what if it’s a person either boss or Seo knows?” Donghyuck asked the member who elbowed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we don’t need to go through the accusing process with the boss.” Renjun responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be impossible though. Boss is really cautious about everything involving NCT.” Lucas remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will see after the boss meets the outsider.” the tattooed man said, cutting the youngsters' conversation short and the circle went silent, anticipating and fearing what was going to happen next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>J</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun entered the connecting clinic and some of the medic goonies greeted him with quick bows and praises, which Jaehyun ignored as he was focused on who Johnny brought. Turning the door handle, Jaehyun was greeted by a man in a doctor’s coat, whose expression was void of emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, boss, I checked up on the outsider and he only sustained a minor head injury.” the doctor started, getting a nod from Jaehyun. “I cleaned up the wound and since Seo gagged him, the outsider will be unconscious until morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kun.” Jaehyun responded and Kun nodded, motioning into the room where the outsider was resting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seo is waiting for you there.” Kun left the room to file out the outsider’s reports and Jaehyun slid in the room to see Johnny sitting on a chair next to where the outsider was resting. Jaehyun’s eyes drifted to the outsider’s unconscious form and his heart dropped to his stomach. His boyfriend, his lover, his everything, Kim Dongyoung was lying on the bed wearing his NCT varsity jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Seo…” Jaehyun started, at a loss of words, and Johnny stood up from the chair. “It’s…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend, Kim Dongyoung.” Johnny finished Jaehyun’s sentence and the right hand man watched Jaehyun’s eyes fill with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it can’t be Dongyoung…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is him, Jae, and he wore your jacket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"John, don't lie to me please." Johnny merely passed Jaehyun and clapped the boss's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Transfer Dongyoung to the connecting bedroom. Kun said it was okay to discharge him." With shaky steps, Jaehyun approached Dongyoung's unconscious form and swooped his boyfriend up bridal style, watching with teary eyes as Dongyoung’s head lolled onto his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anyone asks to see him, then tell them to fuck off.” Without bothering to say goodbye, Jaehyun walked out of the clinic while holding Doyoung close to him. He heard Johnny mumble something after he left the clinic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told him that dating Dongyoung was going to go severely wrong.” Johnny mumbled before leaving the clinic as well. Jaehyun sighed heavily and entered his office, Dongyoung still unconscious in his arms. Using one of his hands, Jaehyun swung open the bookcase to unveil a luxurious looking bedroom Xiaojun and Yangyang made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How am I going to explain to him?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaehyun thought when he tucked Dongyoung in the bed, leaving a gentle kiss on the med student’s forehead afterwards. Jaehyun walked out to the office and went towards the window, opening it and looking down at NCT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I need him to leave, it’s not safe for both of us.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaehyun took out a box of cigarettes (which Dongyoung would smack out of his hand if he saw) and extracted one stick, lighting it up afterwards. Exhaling a puff of opaque smoke, Jaehyun drifted off as he inhaled the tobacco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>NCT Inner Circle</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny entered the lounge to see the entire inner circle chatting about the outsider, which annoyed the right hand man to no end. He did not want to deal with them right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“John.” a voice called and Johnny’s attention was snapped to the tattooed man, who got up to bring Johnny to the rest of the group. “What’s wrong, sexy? The outsider must have been really annoying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Ten. The outsider is far from annoying and he knows how to give a punch. And good at resistance.” Johnny responded, moving Ten’s hand away from his bandaged arms. Dongyoung’s nails were sharp and Johnny’s arms were exposed enough for the med student to leave deep cuts in the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell us who was the idiot who lent an outsider his jacket?” Donghyuck piped up, getting noises of complaints and Renjun elbowed his best friend again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck, that is up to the boss to tell you.” Johnny responded and the group was quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it the boss?” a quiet voice piped up and the inner circle looked towards a man with sharp eyebrows, who was leaning against Winwin. “Does the outsider have a close relationship with the boss?” It was deadly silent as everyone absorbed what was just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xiaojun, I don’t think-” Ten started but Xiaojun shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss passed the lounge when you all were discussing who the outsider is. I have never seen the boss so worried and miserable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dejun-” Johnny started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it true? The outsider is the boss’ lover?” Xiaojun and Johnny kept eye contact until Johnny closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not answer as the boss wants to collect his thoughts. I am being his right hand man and his best friend right now. When he is ready to announce who the outsider is, we will let you know.” Johnny turned his heel and left the lounge, all eyes on his retreating form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The outsider is the boss’ lover. He does have a life outside of NCT as a university student.” Winwin remarked, everyone looking at him now. “I know as I use his computer often to install blocking software. His laptop wallpaper is him and the outsider cuddling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit. If anyone finds out the outsider is the boss’ lover, we need to be extra careful about our outside life.” Donghyuck mumbled in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to say it but the outsider can’t go back to a normal life after stepping in NCT.” Lucas said with a worried look on his expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we are NCT and we will protect the boss and his lover.” Ten declared and the inner circle nodded. “Now scram, Dejun, Yangyang, let’s finish building my new lab.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>D</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bright sun woke up Dongyoung the next morning, his head pounding from last night’s events. Right now, he felt like he went to the bar with Youngho and Yoonoh to have a drinking contest with Youngho. With difficulty, Dongyoung sat up and winced, holding his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, my head.” Dongyoung mumbled but when he moved his hand up his head, he felt some bandages on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wait, that wasn’t a dream?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dongyoung thought before blinking to take in his surroundings. Looking around, he realized that it wasn’t his and Yoonoh’s bedroom. Compared to their white wallpaper and numerous stuffies on the bed, the walls were a deep red and it was nearly empty save for a bed and a desk table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Where am I?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dongyoung got up with much difficulty (he cursed the motherfucker who drugged him) and approached the desk, lifting up the photo frame and observing it. It was of him and Yoonoh at a water park, the two staring at each other with utter love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he stared at the frame with a mix of confusion and fear, footsteps were heard and the bookcase swung open to show a person walking in looking exhausted. Dongyoung looked towards the newcomer and put the photo frame down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoon-” Dongyoung started and Yoonoh was quick to pull Dongyoung into a passionate kiss, the younger’s mouth tasting like tobacco. It was the most heated and demanding kiss they had, the fears and worries they had bubbling to the max. Gripping hard on Yoonoh’s shirt, Dongyoung’s worries diminished and all he wanted was to be in his boyfriend’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doie, baby, I’m so sorry.” Yoonoh breathed out when they broke apart, Dongyoung scrunching his nose at the tobacco smell. “I should have kept both of my lives separated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoon, what do you mean?” Dongyoung took in Yoonoh’s features and realized that Yoonoh looked so exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I am not Jung Yoonoh. My real name is Jung Jaehyun and I am the leader of NCT.” Yoonoh started and Dongyoung’s eyes widened. His boyfriend’s name was Jung Jaehyun? He was the leader of NCT?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyun.” Dongyoung tested the name on his tongue. He was so used to saying Yoonoh (and screaming it but no one needs to know that) so it felt very foreign. “I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you have a lot of questions but let me explain first.” Jaehyun’s eyes flickered to Dongyoung’s bandaged forehead. “My father founded NCT nearly thirty years ago with Youngho’s dad. Youngho’s name is actually Johnny though. I was raised and trained until my father was murdered three years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were after me so Sicheng, the head of security, made me a new identity and shipped me to a university nearby. Where we go together.” Jaehyun let Dongyoung cup his face as he talked. “Sicheng said not to interact with anyone and not to get involved with any relationships that could be damaged. That was why Johnny attended with me. But I met you baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Johnny and Sicheng were furious that I found you and fell in love so quickly, they told me to leave you at any chance.” Jaehyun continued, kissing Dongyoung’s forehead. “But I didn’t listen because I thought I could separate you from this dangerous life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoon… I mean Jaehyun…” Dongyoung started, at a loss of words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have two options, baby, because everything has changed now. Nothing will be the same anymore.” Jaehyun brought the two of them to the bed and the mafia leader sat down, bringing Dongyoung to sit next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are the two options, babe?” Dongyoung was not prepared for what was going to be said next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either you stay in NCT headquarters forever and become a member, as you know too much now, or you can leave. If you leave, you have to break up with me.” Jaehyun’s heart started to break as Dongyoung looked at him with a broken expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoonoh, Jaehyun, baby…” Dongyoung started, cupping Jaehyun’s face with his hand. “I refuse to leave you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Doie--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just got to know the real you, Jaehyun.” Dongyoung saw Jaehyun’s gaze drift to his bandaged forehead. “Please, baby, I will stay here with you.” Jaehyun only kissed Dongyoung’s forehead in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Dongyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Jaehyun looked into Dongyoung’s eyes and felt himself get deeper in love with his boyfriend. “I think it's time to introduce NCT to me. I am the new member after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is why I love you.” Jaehyun blurted out and Dongyoung only smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, lover boy, give me the tour of NCT.” Dongyoung remarked cheekily and got up, taking Jaehyun’s hand. “So what is this location?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bedroom I sleep in when I’m really busy with mafia work.” Dongyoung nodded and Jaehyun felt himself smile. While talking, the couple left the bedroom and on the desk, there was a monitor with a blinking camera light. It stopped when the door closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>???</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the person you cornered is Jung’s boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir. We could have gotten him if Seo didn’t beat our asses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Jung sent Seo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should we do now, boss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jung is going to protect his boyfriend with his life. We will take the boyfriend when there is an opening. That is how we will take down NCT.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, cliffhanger. So yes, Doyoung isn't leaving and he is now (officially?) an NCT member. Since he is a med student, I might put him with Kun in the clinic or maybe add him as a hitman like Lucas and Yuta. I have many ideas and idk how it will be executed. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all credits go to @that_one_snoopyzen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>